Crossing of Fate
by Xterminater
Summary: This is the story of Jack and Misty met (set in Pre Origins timeline) (Rated for blood, possbile gore, and language) (OC s welcome)
1. Chapter One

I watched as a scuffle carried out between one of the

various cliches our school had which was an over

abundant amount for Junior High and while I didn`t much

care for what the fight was over I did greatly enjoy

analyzing fighting styles in event they ever choose to pick

a fight with me not that anyone here was crazy enough to

do so, I was well known around here mainly because I`m

the only person that one of the schools supposed tough

guys is afraid of well after the brawl we had last year

which I could've been suspended for if he hadn`t throw

the first punch or had the one teacher whom I liked hadn`t

seen the whole thing and managed to get me mostly off

the hot seat. That was when I saw a vehicle in the corner

of my eye now normally it`s usual thing at a school but

this one caught my eye because it had an Alaskan license

plate which were rarely ever seen here in San Diego so I

turned my attention to it while it parked in the lot that was

for general use before three people stepped out a man, a

woman, and a girl whom looked not much older than

myself and I dismissed it as another new victim to our

school before returning my attention to the scuffle which

was by now an all out brawl between the two groups and

their supporters and like magic the principle appeared out

of the blue and made them aware of his presence. Never

before have I seen people scurry away that fast this new

principle was far less lax than the old one whom often let

a fight go on until it got like this before intervening which

I could also accredit to getting off mostly free and clear

after my brawl with Adams the school tough guy until I

showed up that is, at about that time the first bell went

and so began a mass exodus from the front of the school

inside while the guilty parties shuffled off under teacher

escort while I proceeded inside and to my locker which

was not unusual from any other locker in the building

aside from being flanked by two unused lockers since the

occupants whom had been friends of Adams had yearned

pretty quick to be moved away from me after the fight

and I didn`t blame them. At about that time I heard people

whispering and guessed correctly that is was about the

new person right before I heard someone shout to her

"your picking that locker, your nuts" so I turned to watch

while half the hall stood in silence while she chose the

locker just to my left without so much as casting me a

glance took what she needed and disappeared down the

hall "looks like Jacks got a fan" said an overly confident

Adams so I whipped around to face him "you know I

have wondered what the new principles threshold on

fighting is" I said lowly before faking a textbook throw

and watching him fall flat on his butt and scramble off

along with most of the hallway, aside from one person

that being my only friend Adley Henson "I keep telling

you man, you gotta run to ne on student council it`s

guaranteed win" he said with a grin before we greeted

each other with a slap to the shoulder "politics isn't my

thing Adley" before digging in my locker for my stuff

"but making the school tough guy turn into a shaking

mess is" he said digging in his own locker only one past

the empty one on the right "hey he threw the first one" I

replied shutting my locker "don't let that rep slip near the

new gal" he joking jabbing me in the shoulder "screw off

man" I said whacking him in the head with my textbook

before proceeded to my first class. Turns out there was a

bunch off new people who came to our school and one

had occupied my usual seat I only knew when I walked in

and saw the guy sitting in my seat "so you're the guy

everybody warned me about, your nothing more than a

runt" he said shifting in my chair while everyone aside

from the new girl stared at him eyes wide and mouths

hung open "only a person with stupidity as a gene would

call a guy twice their size a runt" I said before stalking off

to sit in the only empty seat which was by the new girl, I

noticed her sizing me up and down while I sat down "the

last person to look at me like that ended up with two black

eyes, for your own good stop" I said but noted she was

unfazed by the comment then I noted half the class staring

at her in disbelief until the teacher walked in and

addressed me "I do hope you find the seating arrangement

acceptable Mr. Stone" to which I replied "I don`t have

time to fight that guy, it not worth my effort of what little

effort required sir" and he gave me hard stare for a

moment before turning to the board and beginning his

lecture. I`ve always been good at knowing when people

are staring at me even if I`m not looking at them and all

throughout first class the new girl was doing just that and

it was getting to me no one had ever had the guts to stare

at me for longer than fifteen seconds aside from my

brother but she managed to keep it up for an hour and a

but I didn`t let it show instead focusing on my work until

the bell rang and I packed up and disappeared back to my

locker in a hurry only to get caught up in a line of people

and by the time I got to my locker the girl was already

there and waiting for me which came as a surprise to me

and every person who`d been watching, "my names

Misty, what`s yours?" she said in a silk smooth voice that

echoed about my skull but I didn`t reply "you are one

tough piece of work aren't you" she said before whacking

me upside the head which earned a yell "oh shit, go now"

followed by the entire hallway running for their lives

while I straightened up to full height and stood a foot

taller than her "do you have any idea who you just

whacked in the head?" I asked pointedly and coldly and

she replied in a perfect imitation of my voice "the only

person here whom I might connect with who`s name is"

putting emphasis onto the last part and I sighed internally

either this girl was nuts or she was serious so I ran a quick

test and flicked a punch her way but not near enough to

hit her yet she didn`t flinch whatsoever. I sighed

internally before extending my hand which she took

without hesitation "my names Jack…Jack Stone and you

just earned my friendship" she nodded unfazed dug in her

locker and proceeded off to her second class leaving me

standing there dumbfounded and numb.

**Authors Note: Hey guys and gals Xterminater here an **

**on this isn't my new Xterminater story rather it is a **

**look at how Jack and Misty first met and will **

**hopefully in the future explain their first two years of **

**friendship all from Jacks point of view including how **

**he fell in love with her so ya I hope you all enjoy this **

**one now onto updates. (A): Please don`t expect this **

**story to be updated continuously as I`m going to be **

**busy Mon-Fir this week doing on the floor training at **

**my job which you guys are free to guess as to what it is **

**(Hint: It`s a rather stereotypical job for a Canadian) **

**and I may or may not be busy on the weekend **

**spending time with my best friend depending on her **

**work schedule, the main reason I got the inspiration to **

**write this is because I saw her on Sunday after over a **

**month which was way to long for me but I finally got **

**to see her so I`m happy. (B): Another story will be **

**posted sometime in the future as well and won`t likely **

**be updated very continuously either though I`m not **

**sure what I`m calling it or this one yet for that matter **

**so keep an eye open and read the summaries. I will try **

**to get a start on Chp 5 for Origins soon which is what **

**I began writing this as but then I changed my mind **

**and well this happed so be happy or I will sick **

**Xterminater on you. Anyways thanks for reading have **

**a wonderful rest of your day/night and that's al the **

**time I`ve got so until next time Xterminater out. **


	2. Chapter Two

I stood like that for a good two more minutes before

shaking my head grabbing my stuff and stalking off to

my second class which was full like usual but with more

new faces than old ones many of whom sized me up as I

entered until other students whom where familiar to me

started whispering to them and one by one the glances

turned to avoiding any eye contact and then satisfied that

a point had been made I made my way over to and empty

desk, oddly enough however there two to the left with

nobody using them even though this class had never in

history had an empty seat meaning people were

transferring to here which was also rare when I began

hearing noise room several of the more types and glanced

up briefly to see two people enter the room one of which

was the girl Misty whom had already sighted me out and

the empty desk alongside, the other was a stunning ginger

haired girl or at least most if not every other guy in class

seemed to think with the exception of me. However the

part that caught my attention was the fact when she

noticed me she butted past Misty and slid into the seat

right next to me smiling coyly the whole time "Hi there"

she said in an overly sultry voice "two things, one it`s

pointless trying to draw me into your little game two

that seat would be for my good friend" I said pointedly

gesturing to Misty whom was leaning against the wall

giving the girl a death glare and while it took a moment

she got up and moved casting me and Misty a look of

disgust which we both ignored as she was too busy

unpacking and I was too busy warding off stares from

wide mouthed people, a minute or so later our teacher

whom happened the very same who`d saved me from a

suspension stepped through the door accompanied by

another new face "everyone may I have your attention" he

said but received no attention so I stood up and yelled

over the talking "all of you shut up and listen….NOW!" I

put emphasis on the last word and everyone silenced and

he nodded to me before beginning "I will be taking an

extended leave of high importance, this is Mr. Sykes my

temporary replacement please welcome him as you once

welcomed me" he then laid eyes upon me briefly and I

nodded getting the message before he turned and left the

room before Sykes closed the door. The next 50 minutes

where rather bland mostly filled with student introduction

and then Sykes introducing himself, before moving onto

his edited course outline which we finished just as class

ended "Oh Mr. Stone, may I speak with you for a

moment…. privately" he said nodding at Misty and I

turned to her "Think you can live without me for five

minutes?" and she simply smiled, flipped me the bird and

whispered "I`ll be waiting outside" before disappearing

into the hallway before I turned to Sykes "I`m not going

to lie you Mr. Stone when I heard about you I expected

the worst so your mature behavior in this class has

impressed me so far, you are only an 7th grade but you

remind me of the grade twelve's I once taught however

I`m not Mr. Norford and I`m will not tolerate you starting

a fight with anyone in my class whether it`s class or not

are we understood?" I simply nodded and turned but he

held a hand up and took out a small bottle of my favorite

drink "Norford told me about your little love of this drink,

and I`ve enjoyed it as well, now I expect you`ll have one

for me tomorrow call it our little deal" and I showed a

hint of a smile took the bottle and walked out into the

hallway. The walk outside was uneventful however

finding Misty was eventful and it took me about five

minutes before I found her lying against a tree staring at

the sky "it took you that long to find me" she mused "it`s

hard when said person is just as good as you at

disappearing" I countered but she just smiled and kept

looking at the sky "pondering life?" I asked and she

turned to face me "no I`m trying to see which clouds

remind me of you" and I chuckled "you`ll have to wait

until next spring when we get thunderstorms then you`ll

see those clouds" I said and she turned and lightly slapped

me, "if I have a say in things you`ll be one of those by the

end of the year" she gestured to high and fluffy cloud and

I looked at her with a bewildered expression "there is

something unique about you" I said softly leaning forward

which she copied until small round ball flew between our

heads bounced off and returned to it`s thrower "I thought

you would at least introduce me before claiming her as

yours Jack" Adley said while I just glared at him with a

trace of a grin "Misty this is Adley, how I still put up with

him is beyond me" I said which he brushed off while

shaking her hand. He then sat down on Misty`s left before

turning and speaking to me "You might want to watch out

for that ginger haired girl, she`s pretty ticked that you

didn`t show her any attention" I chuckled a bit before

replying "I`m not worried about her, besides my dad is

friends with at least half the PD in town, so if she takes it

to far I can shut it down in a day or less" and Adley just

half nodded. The rest of the lunch period was uneventful,

me Adley and Misty chatted though but was mostly use

filling her in on who was who in the school or as Adley

said "the list of people Jack hasn`t beat the crap out of"

this earned a glare from me and a chuckle from Misty,

once we were back inside Adley disappeared and me and

Misty small talked on the way to our lockers, earning

stunned glances from people in the halls and even a

teacher or two "what`s your next class?" she asked me

"shop" I replied and she sighed, "I have math" so I

wrapped an arm around her and gave a gentle hug "you`ll

do fine" and she held me only a moment before we split

apart, grabbed what we needed from our lockers and

headed to our respective classes. The rest of the day was

uneventful and when it was over I got one last surprise

when Misty walked up to me as I was leaving and asked if

I`d show her around town "you want me to what now" I

looked at her is disbelief "show me around town" I shook

my head, "I`ve lived here for 12 years and I don`t know

half the town and my dad will kill m if I get lost" and she

half pouted "Jack please" she said in a whiny tone "sorry

but I can`t I gotta get going" and turned to leave only to

hear her follow me "can I at least drop by your place, my

parents don`t want me in our house yet they say it`s a

surprise" I just looked at her blankly. She looked at me

her blue eyes staring into mine and I lamented "fine but if

the old man gives me heck…." I trailed off and she

nodded sadly "you`ll want nothing to do with

me….will you?" and I instantly regretted saying what I

had said and watched as she just stood there head hung to

the ground, "no, that's not right" I said before putting a

finger under her chin and lifting her head up "chin up, I

don`t leave my friends, ever" and she wrapped me up in a

hug that lasted only a brief moment before we kept on

walking the way I took to my house. As we rounded a

street she got a huge grin on her face "what?" I asked and

she pointed to a large house on the end of the street where

two people were supervising some moving men the same

two I saw leading her into the school "well you won`t be

far from me then only about a block" and her grin got

bigger, it was another fifteen minutes before we reached

my house and my dad was waiting there for me, "did I not

tell you to ne home by…." he trailed off when he saw

Misty "Jack please tell me she`s not your girlfriend" and I

sighed "no dad she isn`t I only met her today" and he half

smiled and said "I take it we`ll be having a dinner guest

then" and I half smiled back and said "yes dad" and with

a smile he motioned for us to go inside which we more

than willingly did. **Authors Note: Yes I know I haven`t **

**posted in forever, I apologize but school, work, stress, **

**and life have taken over my life but now I`m back so **

**on with updates. (A) There may be a slight increase in **

**updates starting December 20****th****-Jan 5****th**** since that's my **

**Christmas break, though I`ll likely be focusing more **

**on Redemption so it can get done. (B) Thanks to **

**PrettyPrincess(something) for the review (sorry I **

**forgot you full author name) I would have sent a PM **

**but you have messaging disabled so I gotta do it this **

**way, anyways thanks so much and I`m glad you enjoy **

**this story, check out my others to, you may just enjoy **

**them. (C) Big thank you again to my co-author **

**XDioxideX not so much for that DocX but for re-**

**motivating me to finish up Chp 10 for Redemption **

**and for finishing this, that`ll all you Dio so….thanks **

**so very much (D) On a side note I don`t think I`ll be **

**doing OC`s for this one, unless I said I was, was I **

**going to do them? I don`t remember, anyhow I will **

**still accept OC`s or even story ideas from any of you **

**all, just give me a shout, anyways that`ll be all for me **

**have a wonderful, day/night and until nest time **

**Xterminater out.**


End file.
